What Happened
by TeamChaosPrez
Summary: A sequel to Came Close. Hinted MaBill and heavy bullying and suicide mentions.


_I've been getting people asking what Mabel went through to want suicide, so I decided to write her visit with a therapist a few days after the event in the woods. This is a partner piece to my previous one-shot, "Came Close," but you can read them in either order. This contains a little bit of MaBill._

"What led you to believe that suicide was a good idea?"

The doctor's voice was gentle, kind, soothing, but if anything that just made Mabel Pines more uncomfortable. The room was lit naturally and painted a cream color, which also was supposed to be comforting, but for a girl used to the strange and unusual, it felt wrong. And the questions, being asked to tell a stranger everything inside... maybe she was crazy, but the teen didn't like this one bit.

"Mabel, you know you can tell me anything. I'm sure I've heard worse, honey." The middle-aged woman in the leather chair next to her smiled, the skin around her warm hazel eyes crinkling a little. Okay, it wasn't Dr. Amelia Nightshade that was the problem. Mabel liked her just fine.

The brunette considered how to say what she had to, and Dr. Nightshade smiled a little understandingly. "Take your time."

_From the clutch of one bully right into another, adding on to the ones already following me..._

She took a deep breath before speaking, determined to go through her whole speech without crying. "Well, back in Piedmont, someone started rumors of me on Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr, and even when I would log off it wouldn't stop. People would just make comments about it and push me down and stuff in school, so I decided to just let it all ferment online and make sure people knew that I was signing on and reading them so that nobody would go after me in real life anymore. It eventually hit the point where people _outside_ of California were leaving me messages telling me to kill myself and that I was worthless. That went on for over a year, September of eighth grade to June after ninth." Her voice cracked. So much for remaining emotionless. She swallowed down the thick lump that had begun to form in her throat. "In June, on the last day of school, it hit the point where I just ran away in the middle of the night." Her voice trailed off, and she paused a moment. "The next morning, my brother found me a few blocks away in a dumpster. I wouldn't leave the house for three weeks, and my parents decided that enough was enough. They talked to me and Dipper and decided that the best thing for me would be to move us to Gravity Falls."

Dr. Nightshade nodded slowly. "But you make it seem like it only got worse from there, dear."

"It was better the first week, but then a girl around here found my new accounts and spread them to Piedmont. Now the comments are even worse and they won't stop."

"Sweetie, I think the best thing would be to just log off for good. Surround yourself with people that care about you, and let them help you through this."

She nodded a little. _Candy, Grenda, Dipper, Stan, Soos, Wendy..._

_ 'And me!'_

The sudden extra voice in her head almost made her jump. Almost. _Bill?!_

_ 'Well, yeah. I said I wouldn't let you out of my sights, didn't I?'_

_ I don't think this quite counts._

_ 'Best way to keep any eye on you, kiddo.'_

Dr. Nightshade stood slowly, holding a hand out to help Mabel to her feet. "Well, we'll talk next week, okay?" She smiled kindly.

"All right." Mabel nodded as the woman led her out to the waiting room.

_'I heard everything the therapist said, by the way. Everything both of you said.'_

_ Wonderful._

_ 'Don't be sarcastic! I think I have a way to help you out in school..._

_ Oh, joy. What do you have in mind, Bill?_

_ 'I have a human form that I can use and cater to my will. You saw it a few nights ago.'_

_ How's that gonna help me? You plan on becoming a substitute teacher? Hate to break it to you, but if you spend too much time around the students you could be arrested for pedophilia._

Dipper and Soos were waiting out in the large room. Mabel joined her brother, carrying on her mental conversation with the demon as the man-child that served as her secondary caretaker arranged the next appointment with the secretary.

_'Of course not! I can adjust the body's age, too.'_

_ You're not actually planning on enrolling in Gravity Falls High School, are you?_

_ 'Sure I am! Can't be too hard!'_

_ Mingling with your least favorite species semi-daily for nine months every year?_

_ '… It'll be worth it!'_

The trio headed out to the burgundy El Diablo loaned to them by Stan, driving back to the Mystery Shack. Mabel stared out the window slightly moodily.

_'Meet me out in the woods tonight. Midnight. Not a moment later.'_

_ All right, all right._

She was ripped from her mind by the sound of Dipper's voice.

"You wanna go out and look for fairies? I think I've figured out where they live." He smiled at her, trying to mask some worry. It was obvious that he was looking for the old Mabel in her.

She grinned. "Are you kidding? Of course!"

A slight relieved smile from her twin. He pulled Journal 3 out of the vest he still wore, flipping open to a page on fairies. "They're near the gnomes."

"Okay. But if they ask me to be their queen again, I'm never helping you with Gravity Falls weirdness again."

"Deal."


End file.
